Eli Mills
|species = Human |portrayed = Rafe Spall |role = Antagonist |status = Deceased |died = 2018 |portrayed = Rafe Spall |Status = Deceased | }} '' and Carnotaurus.]] Eli Mills 'is the aide and assistant of Benjamin Lockwood and the main antagonist of ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was one of the residents of Lockwood Manor. A particularly acquisitive and manipulative man, Mills usurped Lockwood's conservation plans for his own profit. He was ultimately torn apart and killed by both a Tyrannosaurus rex and a Carnotaurus. Physical appearance: Mills is a tall and slender man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a shaved mustache and beard. He usually wears a black suit and a blue, white, and red striped tie. He also is seen wearing glasses during the auction scene. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Mills first appears in the film as a kind and supportive resident of Benjamin Lockwood's Manor, as he was employed by Lockwood to be entrusted with the mansion. He was also eager to help Claire Dearing with her plan to rescue the dinosaurs off of Isla Nublar, noting they can only save 11 species (but more if there's time). He also suggested recruiting Owen Grady for the mission, as he can help save Blue, the lasting living Velociraptor. However, his kind first impression was merely a facade under which he is a classic corrupt businessman; ruthless, backstabbing, cunning, treacherous, manipulative and deceitful, devoid of all ethics or inhibitions in the pursuit of profit. The mercenaries under his employ initially cooperate with the Dinosaur Protection Group but turn on them the moment Blue is found and captured. Mills has them left behind on the island to be killed by the erupting volcano, having outlived their usefulness and to eliminate witnesses. He was shown becoming increasingly abusive towards Maisie Lockwood due to her always sneaking into his business. He also intended to use dinosaurs as a template for creating deadly bioweapons with help of Henry Wu. Before the auction begins, he contacts professional auctioneer Gunnar Eversol to help run it, who is initially reluctant due to the late arrival of the dinosaurs. Unknowingly, Maisie Lockwood discovers this and tells Benjamin about it. Despite Benjamin initially brushing the information aside, he later scolds Mills in his bedroom about selling off the dinosaurs instead of relocating them. While Lockwood commands Mills to calls the police on himself for his action of betrayal, he instead smothers his master with a pillow, causing his amber cane to smash onto the ground. In the mansion's underground laboratory, Mills and Henry Wu discuss the newly created hybrid, the Indoraptor. Wu warns him that the Indoraptor is not a viable product as it is an unstable prototype; however, Mills refuses to listen to him. He and Ken Wheatley later confront a captured Owen and Claire in the manor's holding cells where he mocks their efforts to save the dinosaurs and not seeing the potential they hold as weapons. They are furious at being manipulated and almost killed by him, as well as disgusted by the fact that he only sees the helpless dinosaurs as money to be made. Owen at one point threatens to break Mills' arm by grabbing it through the bars, but Claire stops him only so that she can hurt Mills herself, which she does by yanking him face-first into the bars by his tie. Following this exchange, Mills implies that he doesn't intend to let either of them live, stating that, as far as the outside world is concerned, they both died on Isla Nublar when Mt. Sibo erupted. As the auction rolls out, Mills and Henry both observe the auction taking place, with the former focusing on the millions generated by the event. At the auction's halfway point, Eversol decided to tease the weaponized hybrid, causing conflict between Mills and Wu. Despite Henry warning Mills about the dangers of selling the Indoraptor, Mills continued with the process after a bidder made a hefty bid of $20 million for the creature. After the final bid, the Indoraptor was sold, much to Mills's pleasure. But suddenly, an escaped Stygimoloch, Stiggy, ruined the event, causing panic. Mills was horrified that Owen escaped and ruined the auction. Mills ordered his men to try to have the Indoraptor delivered to the buyer, but Owen prevented it by reversing the track and stopping the cage. As Owen destroyed the circuitry to the track, Mills started his escape. Mills and his two men ran into Owen, Claire, and Maisie during his escape attempt. Angered over Owen and Claire ruining his plans, he intends to kill them but demanded them to hand over Maisie to him first. When they refused, Mills cruelly reveals that Maisie is actually the clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter and the reason John Hammond and Lockwood ended their partnership was because Hammond never believed in human cloning. Before his men can kill Owen and Claire, the Indoraptor blindsides the mercenaries and takes off with them, forcing Mills to retreat. Accompanied by two mercenaries with Mills holding the Indominus rex DNA sample, he attempted to make his escape from the Lockwood Mansion with the intention of continuing the hybrid program. However, he was soon to learn the hard way that tangling with nature was unwise. Mills narrowly escaped a stampede of captured dinosaurs released by Maisie by hiding under a van, though his two subordinates were not so lucky. After the threat passed, he tried to retrieve the Indominus sample only to be ambushed by the ''T. rex'' of Isla Nublar, which grabs him with its jaws by his waist and kills him. A Carnotaurus then appears and snatches his leg. The T. rex then scares the Carnotaurus away by headbutting it, forcing it to drop Mills' leg, which then attracted several Compsognathus. The T. rex then roars in triumphant victory. After killing Mills, the T. rex stomped onto the ''Indominus DNA sample, crushing it and ending the generation of all future hybrid dinosaurs once and for all. Gallery lockwood and mills.png Elis Kneeling.PNG eli mills.jpg Elis Holding Phone.PNG Elis Holding Pillow.PNG Elis Replacing Phone.PNG Elis Back Turned.PNG Elis Guilty.PNG Iris Worried.PNG Mills.png MillsAlarmed.PNG MillsNervous.PNG|Mills is horrified that the auction has been ruined. MillsConfrontingOwen.PNG|Mills stunned upon seeing the escaped Owen. jurassic-fallenkingdom-movie-screencaps.com-10455.jpg|"Get this thing outta here!" MillsFleeing.PNG FKHerosandVillains.PNG MillsYelling.PNG MillsExplaining.PNG|Mills cruelly and vengefully revealing Maisie's true origins. MillsExplaining2.PNG MillsExplaining3.PNG MillsSignaling.PNG MillsSignaling2.PNG MillsAnnoyed.PNG MillsScared.PNG|Mills retreating in terror after seeing the escaped Indoraptor. CarHiding2.PNG CarHiding3.PNG Dino_escape.png|Mills hiding under the car in the stampede. CarHiding4.PNG BackgroundCarno2.PNG BackgroundCarno.PNG Rex 7.jpg Rex 6.jpg|Mills gets his comeuppance. Trivia *Mills' death is noticeably similar to the death of Eddie Carr from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *Mills was the third human in the franchise (after Lewis Dodgson and Billy Yoder ) who tried to kill another human with his bare hands. However, unlike Yoder, Mills was successful. That makes him the second human in the franchise to succeed at killing another human being, the first being Dodgson. *Mills is the second person to be killed by the ''T. rex'' of Isla Nublar, with the first being Donald Gennaro. References Category:Humans Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Victims Category:Adults